


Here For You

by ChelleBee53



Series: Here For You [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Somebody suffers a shattering loss in this AU story.
Series: Here For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793755
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn!" Colonel Potter clenched his fist and repeated, "Damn!"  
How could he tell him? How?

"That damned, no good drunk driver," he muttered. Then he went to find Hawkeye.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked. "You look like you've gotten some bad news."  
"I have. Maybe the worst news I've ever gotten in my life."  
"What is it? Can I do anything to help?" Hawkeye asked, deep concern showing in his eyes.  
In a few words, Colonel Potter told Hawkeye the news he had received. In those few seconds, Hawkeye's heart broke.

"No," he choked. "No. It can't be."

B.J. was in The Swamp, alone, reading the letter from Peg that had come in that day's mail.

"Mom gave Erin her first Teddy bear two days ago. Erin calls him her Pebbabee."

B.J. chuckled softly. He really should write and tell Radar; he'd get such a kick out of that story!

And then, Colonel Potter and Hawkeye came into The Swamp.

"I'm glad you're here," B.J. said. "I've got to tell you what Erin..."

Hawkeye put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Beej," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends show up at Peg and Erin's funeral.

Ever since he had arrived in Korea... no, ever since he'd learned he was going to Korea, B.J. Hunnicutt had dreamed of, had lived for, the day when he would return home to his wife and daughter. He had had so many pictures in his mind, pictures of all the things they would do together. Little things. Simple things. Family things. Simple, little, wonderful family things.

And now, he was home, but there would be no simple, little, wonderful family things. The funeral would begin in less than thirty minutes.

Someone touched B.J.'s shoulder. He looked up. There, standing together, were Radar O'Reilly and his mother, Dr. Daniel Pierce, and Mildred Potter.

"Sherman called and told me about your loss," said Mildred.

"And then," Radar said, "Mrs. Potter called the rest of us, and here we are."

"We've never forgotten that reunion you arranged for us," Hawkeye's father added.

"They've kept in touch ever since," said Radar.

B.J. felt comforted, almost comforted, to learn of the lasting friendships that had started with that reunion.

Just as the funeral was about to start, one more person slipped into the church.

Hawkeye Pierce.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you so much for coming, Hawkeye" B. J. said after the funeral.

"I'm sorry I can't stay," Hawkeye answered, "but I have to get back to the 4077. Colonel Potter thinks I'm in Tokyo for some R & R."

"You are something else," B.J. managed to say.

Hawkeye walked into Colonel Potter's office.

"I'm back."

The Colonel looked up.

"How's B.J.?" he asked

Hawkeye stared at him.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew," Colonel Potter said. "I know you, Pierce, and I knew that nothing and nobody could stop you from going."

As B. J. had said to Hawkeye, Hawkeye now said to Colonel Potter:

"You are something else."

"I just hate to think of B.J. in that empty house," Colonel Potter sighed

"That's one thing we don't have to worry about," Hawkeye said. "Dad asked him to come to Crabapple Cove and work with him. And someday, when  
Dad retires, and this damned war is over, Beej and I are going to be partners."

"Your Dad is a wise man," Colonel Potter remarked.

"I've always thought so," Hawkeye agreed. "And eventually, Beej will be all right... almost."


End file.
